Von Trapped
Von Trapped is the 10th episode of the eighth season and 180th overall. Will, Jack, Grace, and Karen all go to The Sound of Music sing-along but things go wrong and they all end up being chased by the theater staff. Synopsis The Sound of Music Sing-Along is in town so the friends, clearly fans of the film, dress up and decide to see it. Grace dresses up as Maria von Trapp, Will dresses up as Captain Von Trapp, and Jack dresses up as one of the children. Will, however accidentally goes to the wrong theater and meets an attractive guy named James. They drink at the bar but Will soon needs to leave. When he finally meets with his friends, Will expresses regret over not ask for James' number because he did not want to seem desperate. While waiting for Will, Grace gets mistaken for a child care service and is left with seven children to care for, just like Maria von Trapp; and Jack flirts with the usher at the candy counter named Ralph, a reference to Rolfe in the movie. Before the show starts, Karen throws her empty hip flask over the balcony and hits someone who complains to manager of the theater. Now wanted by the ushers, Karen disguises as a nun and calls herself "Sis. Frances Beaverhausen". As they worry the management is going to press charges, Rosario comes in dressed up as the Mother Abbess and hides them in a closet inside the theater. As they finally make their run, James comes in a second too late and misses Will. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario) Guest * Taye Diggs (James Hanson) * Steven Petrarca (Ralph) * Jennette McCurdy (Oldest Girl) * Gigi Goff (Littlest Girl) * Nick Nervies (Boy) * Jennie Fahn (Mom #1) * Candy Ford (Mom #2) * Julie Fleischer (Mom #3) Notes * Will & Grace makes a mid-season move to 8:00 PM EST/PST. * James' first appearance. He becomes a recurring character later in the season. * One of the few episodes not to feature in Will and Grace's apartment. * Jennette McCurdy appears as one of the children at the theater. A year after this appearance, McCurdy would be cast as one of the leads in the Nickelodeon series iCarly and its spin-off Sam & Cat. Cultural references * This episode contains many references to the The Sound of Music film and musical, including: ** Jack's romance with Ralph the usher is a reference to Liesl von Trapp's romance with Rolfe the Nazi. ** Rosario rescuing Karen and her friends references the Mother Abbess rescuing the Von Trapp family from the Nazi. ** Will recalls twirling under a helicopter similar to Maria von Trapp during the opening scene of the movie. ** When James asks Will, "how do you solve a problem like Maria?", he replies "How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?" after lines from the song Maria. ** After Grace finds out the children have not watched the film she says, "I'm starting to think I was sent to you children for a reason," similar to the line Maria said to the Von Trapp children. ** Karen, dressed as a nun, asks Will "What is it you can't face?" in a British accent, a references the Mother Abbess asking the same question to Maria. ** Ralph finding the friends hiding in the closet references the ending of the film where Rolfe finds the Von Trapp family hiding inside the abbey and letting them escape. ** Grace sings Do-Re-Mi, My Favorite Things and So Long, Farewell to the children. Media Ep 08-10.jpg Gettyimages-138405872-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408535-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408530-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138405884-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138406316-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138406342-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408480-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138405877-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138405882-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138405888-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138406343-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138406768-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138406770-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408470-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408472-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408475-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408476-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408478-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408521-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408526-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408529-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408531-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138408532-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138406319-612x612.jpg Gettyimages-138405874-612x612.jpg Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 8